Awakening Realization
by maureenbrown
Summary: My version of what happened after Minho and Newt were covered by a blanket and when they wake up. Minewt, obviously, with a slight mention of Thomally. This is my first ever one-shot, so please enjoy! :D


Minho opens his eyes and squints at the light that shining in through the window. He blinks a couple times to get used to waking up.

Then, he notices a weight on his shoulder and another heavy object thrown across his stomach. His eyes frantically drift downward. What lays on him is Newt, his best friend and not-so-secret crush, covered by a blanket.

Minho instantly sobers like he always does when he's around Newt. Newt is currently making tiny mewling noises and burying his nose further into the crook of Minho's neck. Newt's arm is loosely draped over his stomach. Minho smiles even more when Newt unconciously tries to snuggle closer to him.

He didn't want to wake the boy he liked so much, but he didn't want to be found like this by the other Gladers. He could only imagine Thomas' smirks and Frypan's jovial laughs. Hell, Theresa and Brenda would probably start to coo.

Minho gave up watching Newt sleep as he slipped his hand under the covers and found Newt's. He softly taps Newt's hand. The blonde continues sleeping. Minho chuckles softly and carefully shakes Newt's shoulder.

Newt's eyes finally fluttered open, a couple inches away from Minho's face. He blanches and his eyes widen, his jaw dropping open.

Minho smirks and placed his hand on Newt's mouth to keep him from shouting. Newt's eyes glance down at Minho's hand before using his own hand to pull Minho's away.

"Bloody hell, what...?" He asks in his accent that made Minho's heart flutter.

Minho shrugs. "Have a nice sleep?" He inquires, smirking. Newt's face flushes. "Um... Sure?" He says, trying to minimize the comments that would make Minho's head explode. He knew not to flatter the Keeper too much.

"Good that." Minho says, planting a kiss on Newt's forehead before he knew what he was doing.

In his mind, he was swearing and his heart was racing. Outside, he stayed close to Newt, smiling.

Newt looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "You... Kissed... You..." He mutters.

Minho shushes him as he glances behind him. A couple of the Gladers were shifting in their sleep. Newt had gone silent.

Minho turns around to see what was wrong with Newt, but he was attacked by a pair of warm lips on his own. Minho grins and kisses Newt back with just as much passion. He wraps his arms tightly around Newt's waist and pulls Newt on top of him. Newt fists Minho's hair in his hands, tugging at his spiky locks, making Minho quietly moan in pleasure into his mouth.

The blanket rolls off their bodies and onto the floor, forgotten... And drapes over a sleeping Thomas' head.

Thomas immediately shoots up and turns in outrage to look at Minho and Newt.

He screeches in surprise. "You're... You... What the shuck?" Thomas yells.

Minho and Newt break apart instantly, Newt flying off Minho in astonishment and landing next to Thomas.

"You guys were making out!" Thomas yells.

Minho laughs nervously, fixing his messed-up hair.

Newt tries shushing Thomas, but the other Gladers had already awoken except for a few.

"Who's makin' out with who?" Brenda mutters sleepily. "Nobody." Minho growls. "Newt and Minho!" Thomas squawks.

Brenda giggles, and her reaction was everything Minho expected. "Oh, it was only about time. Get over it, Thomas. They're cute together and everybody else saw it coming." Cue Newt's blushing and Minho's sputtering anger.

"Yeah, and it's only a matter of time before you start shucking with Gally, Thomas." Frypan adds, laughing. "SHUT UP!" Screams Thomas, his face burning.

By now, everybody was up.

"You're dating Gally?" Teresa speaks up, urgency and hurt in her voice. Thomas screams and covers himself with a blanket.

Everyone in the room laughs except for Teresa, who still looks shocked that Thomas apparently cheated on her with _Gally _of all people.

Newt crawls back up to the couch that he was sharing with Minho and resumes his old position, with his face in Minho's neck and his arm around his lover's waist.

"Everyone knows now." Newt says quietly, looking up at Minho.

Minho shrugs. "I don't care. That means I can make out with you in public now without anyone having a heart attack like that shuck face." He grins, nodding in Thomas' direction. The said boy growls at Minho from underneath his blanket.

Newt smacks Minho's stomach and glares, but a smile lights his face.

Minho's face sobers. "I don't regret that for a second, though." He says, surprisingly sweetly.

Newt grins even more and pushes his face closer to Minho's neck, kissing it once and muttering something that Minho can't pick up.

"What did you say?" Minho asks, craning his neck to see Newt. "I said I love you." Newt smiles bashfully. Minho's grin matches Newt's as he pulls Newt back on his chest again, nuzzling Newt's hair with his nose. "Love you more." He says, kissing the top of Newt's head once.

"You guys are so cute it's making me sick." Brenda drawls. They both apologize (Newt sincerely and Minho sarcastically) and Newt rolls back into his regular position.

A couple minutes later, his quiet snores fill the air, along with everybody else's. Minho leans down and kisses Newt's forehead again, grinning, and thanks the shanks above for his awakening realization.


End file.
